Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fingerprint recognition device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical fingerprint recognition device.
Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, the input device of electronic products becomes diversified. Among various input devices, in addition to popular keyboard and mouse, touching devices are commonly utilized. Recently, the touching device is integrated into the display panel, so that the display panel is provided with touching function. It is not only to save the space that the input device occupies, but also to let user choose function icon on the screen or input by writing or pointing on the screen. Therefore, the better humanized interface is accomplished.
Owing to the privacy being considered more important, the function of fingerprint recognition becomes popular in user identification of electronic products. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for simplifying the manufacturing process of the fingerprint recognition module and improving the recognition accuracy thereof.